Wild Summer Dreams
by Summer Clementine
Summary: Ini adalah kisah cinta segitiga antara Haku-Chihiro-Kaonashi. Setelah Chihiro berhasil kembali, Kaonashi menemukan dirinya sendiri sebagai manusia dengan masa lalu yang hilang & hanya memiliki satu petunjuk; Mystichal Water. Untuk sebuah alasan ia memerlukan Chihiro. Mereka kembali ke dunia roh. Keadaan semakin rumit ketika mereka bertemu Haku dan Kaonashi jatuh cinta pada Chihiro.


Prolog

Apa yang terjadi? Ini bukan jalan yang baru saja kulalui, aku sangat yakin.

"Ayah!"

Pepohonan yang berkerumun di sekitarku menjadi sesuatu yang asing dan tak terbaca. Kakiku melangkah berputa-putar di sana, bagaikan orang kehilangan arah. Aku sangat yakin bahwa ini adalah hutan yang kususuri bersama ayah ketika hendak menyimpan peralatan memancing tadi siang. Tapi mengapa sekarang...

Tiba-tiba suara petir di kejauhan terdengar, bagai raungan mahluk mengerikan.

"Oh, tidak! Tidak! Sial!"

Langit musim panas hari ini ternyata cukup menipu. Padahal beberapa jam lalu, lazuardi yang begitu jernih terbentang di atasku. Namun petang ini, mendung yang sangat pekat mulai menggelayut. Sepertinya badai akan segera datang. Jantungku berdebar-debar sementara keadaan di sekitarku menjadi sangat temaram. Jangan, jangan lagi! Aku tidak ingin hari libur musim panasku yang pertama menjadi seperti ini, demi tuhan, Chihiro! Lakukanlah sesuatu dengan benar, sekali saja!

"Ayah! Kau di mana?"

Mungkin ini benar-benar kesialan. Aku melangkah serta tersaruk di atas jalan berbatu dan akar-akar pohon. Ini tidak baik. Bayangan mulai memekat di sudut-sudut yang tersembunyi. Aku seharusnya menjauhi bayangan-bayangan itu, sudah lama aku mencoba menghindarinya—semua bayangan. Aku berbalik, berniat untuk kembali saja ke bibir sungai tempat peralatan kami disimpan, namun tiba-tiba aku seolah lupa rute itu. Apakah tadi aku melewati pohon gingko biloba yang di sana? atau semak azalea liar di situ?

Tersesat di piknik musim panas pertamamu, bagus sekali Chihiro Ogino.

Aku mencoba berspekulasi dengan diriku sendiri, meredam rasa takut dari jantung yang terus berdentum gelisah. Keseimbangan tubuhku yang tidak bisa diandalkan ketika saat-saat genting, tersandung dan membuat tubuhku mendarat di atas rumput lembap.

"Aw..." tiga hal terjadi bersamaan setelahnya. Cahaya kilat yang menyambar dalam kebisuan di kejauhan, gelegar suaranya yang merambat kemudian, dan kemunculan sesosok asing di balik bayang-bayang tergelap di antara pepohonan.

Jantungku berpacu dalam keriuhan. Sosok hitam yang sama, aku sangat mengenalinya. Aku mencoba menggerakkan tubuhku yang kini mulai ngilu. Rasa pedih menjalar di atas kulit lengan kiriku. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk memeriksa luka itu, aku harus segera pergi dari rimbun pepohonan liar ini. Sekarang.

"Ayah! Ayah! Ayah, kumohon jawab aku! Kau di mana?"

Suaraku memantul sia-sia di sela-sela rimbun gingko dan pohon yang tidak kukenali. Langkah kakiku memburu, selaras dengan detak jantung yang terus berpacu. Rasa takut mengalahkan gelegak air mata yang rasanya ingin kutumpahkan saat ini. Lari, lari, lari. Hanya itu yang bisa kupikirkan sebelum sosok itu menangkapku. Namun, langit mengkhianatiku saat ini. Gerimis turun berderai, menghantarkan hujan deras dengan segera. Aku mencoba tidak peduli dan tetap berlari, mencari sebuah ruang yang tidak akan membuatku dinaungi bayangan.

"...Sen..."

Bisikkan itu lagi. Nama itu lagi. Nama yang selalu diucapkan sosok itu, ketika kami bertemu. Nama yang asing. Satu-satunya kata yang bisa ia s ebutkan.

"...Sen...Sen...Sen..."

"Hentikan!" aku tahu ia mengejarku, bergerak begitu sigap dari bayangan yang satu menuju bayangan yang lain. Tak terlihat, tak tersentuh, namun begitu nyata. Ketika paru-paruku rasanya terbakar, aku menemukan bahwa pelarianku sia-sia. Tepat beberapa meter di hadapanku sekarang, sebuah mulut gua yang bahkan lebih pekat dari malam, menganga seolah menyambutku. Tidak...

"Sen..."

"HENTIKAN!" entah apa yang mendorongku, aku memberanikan diri berbalik, menatapi bayangan dari balik tirai hujan, "Kumohon, hentikan!" aku tidak mendapati apa pun, siapapun di sana. Hanya ada kesunyian yang berdenyar dari kegelapan hutan. Namun aku tahu, ia ada di sana menatapku dalam jeda. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Tidak ada yang menjawabku. Aku terdiam, memicingkan mata ke arah pekat bayang-bayang, ketika suara petir kembali pecah di kejauhan. Tepat saat itulah, aku melihatnya. Ia keluar dari bayangan yang selama ini menjadi tempatnya bersarang. Aku terkejut, jauh melampaui terkejut ketika untuk pertama kalinya menatap sepasang mata mahluk itu. Mata itu, berkilat-kilat meski temaram menaunginya.

Sepasang mata seterang buah saga. Berkobar bagai bara api. Menatapku, liar, berbagai emosi asing tumpah di dalamnya. Anehnya, kesedihan adalah emosi yang begitu menyala-nyala di matanya, seakan mampu membuat dirinya sendiri tenggelam.

"Sen..." ia berbisik lirih padaku. "Kau adalah Sen bukan?"


End file.
